YouKnowPoo?
by Boingy
Summary: After Sirius’ death, Harry has to take over more than Grimmauld Place. Now he’s stuck with four strange girls who claim that he’s their leader. All of them seem to think he’s great, except one, who claims she can do a better job than him. No DH spoilers.


Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry has to take over more than Grimmauld Place. Now he's stuck with four strange girls who claim that he's their leader. All of them seem to think he's great, except one, who claims she can do a better job than him.

Warning: Majorly AU, since I haven't read Deathly Hollows, I'm basically walking in blind. I wrote this a while ago, and I hardly even remember posting it. It'll probably be deleted after I read Deathly Hollows, but until then... enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter. And me no own Sailor Moon. Me own giant monkey named Bobo. YAY!

After sixth year, Harry spent most of his summer at the Burrow, trying to get the thoughts of impending doom out of his head. He had tried to play everything off by playing two-on-two games of Quidditch with Hermione, Ginny and Ron, but even that was slightly awkward, since the break-up he had with Ginny.

But, Harry was no longer the one to share the pain of loosing someone alone, since his friends mourned for Dumbledore just as much as he did. But it was much worse for Harry, because with the death of Dumbledore meant that he had to complete the mission on his own, and now he's only true source of protection was gone from him. And this would all be happening at his seventh year at Hogwarts. If he even went.

His summer wasn't that horrible though. All of the Weasley's had a great time planning Fleur and Bill's wedding, and even Ginny had grown to like the French half-veela. Of course, people were still shook about Bill's half-transformation into a werewolf, but they were glad that he actually didn't turn into the giant beast, and only took on some characteristics. His cravings for raw meat were a little odd, though.

But the strangest thing to happen that summer would no doubt have to be, what had happened Monday morning, while everyone was sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

**FLASHBACK**

"Pash da budda," Ron managed to choke out with all the toast in his mouth. Hermione grabbed the small bar of butter that was lying near her, and passed it over the giant plate of mini-pasteries, to place it right into Ron's hands. A small blush was appeared on her face, from having to actually touch hands with Ron. But his blush was a lot worse, as he grabbed the butter; his face was the color of a beat.

Gred and Forge burst into laughter and Ginny snickered, but Harry remained quiet, not exactly so glad about his best friends' little moment.

His owl, Hedwig, came flying down from the staircase that led to their rooms, with a pink colored parchment held tightly in her beak. She flew around in circles for a bit above their heads, and finally stopped in front of Harry. He removed the parchment from her mouth, and Hedwig hooted happily. She bounced over to Ginny and began to eat the crumbs of the youngest Weasley's plate.

Harry unrolled the parchment, and looked at the feminine script handwriting on the letter. He began to read aloud, completely trusting the Weasleys.

"Harry Potter,

With the death of your god-father Sirius Black, it has come to our attention that we now need a new leader. Remus Lupin refuses our help, and now we have nothing more to do than protect Sirius' god-son and James' son. Though you might suspect that we are house-elves, you are sadly mistaken. I am not sure if you knew, but my three friends and I were close friends with the Marauders, and swore to protect them and their families for eternity. Now, with the rise of Voldemort, we have decided to help you. Though you may refuse, we will help no matter what. We will be arriving shortly, so do not be completely taken by surprise.

Sincerely,

Mizuno Ami"

As soon as Harry finished reading the letter, there was a loud pop and the pink parchment burst into flames. Harry dropped the letter, and tried to pat out the flames, but they continued to burn until there was nothing left of the paper except for ash. The ash began to glow a bright yellow color and from it sprung a body.

The body was short, about 5 feet tall, and it fell to the floor in a heap. Finally, the other people in the house were able to see what the body looked like, and they were shocked.

The body stood out and wiped imaginary dust from their clothes. They identified the body as a girl. She had long blond hair that was half up in a red bow. She also was dressed in a dark blue cloak, and a blue and white school-girl uniform. She was currently trying to balance a witch's hat on her head, with a orange colored wand in her left hand. "Hi," she finally managed to balance the hat, and was looking at Harry, her blue eyes sparkling. "I'm Minako, you must be Potter Harry, hai?"

"Harry Potter," Hermione corrected. "You're Japanese?"

"Nope," Minako shook her head comically. "I'm English, but I live in Japan!" They weren't very surprised since she didn't have a Japanese accent and seemed completely fluent in English. "Wow, you look just like James-kun!" She let out a little giggle, as Harry stared in shock. How was it possible for a 17 year old girl to have known his father?

"You knew my dad?" Harry asked, his jaw dropping down to the floor.

"Yep!" Minako giggled. "Funny guy. He was really obsessed with that red-head girl… but she was so nice!"

**BREAK**

"So your friend wrote the letter?" Ron asked, pouting to the pile of ash that was still lying on the kitchen table. The other Weasleys had left to go upstairs, to leave The Golden Trio and the strange new girl to their business.

"Ami-chan?" Minako nodded. "She's the best one at writing fancy. I hope she didn't creep you out."

"I think you flying out of a letter is scarier," Ron noted dryly.

"They tricked me!" Minako's happy expression suddenly changed to a look of anger. "Mako-chan was supposed to go! But no, she made me touch the stupid portkey! But, at least you people are nice!"

"Er… thank you?" Hermione said awkwardly, not sure how to talk to the girl. It seemed like she was a witch, but she was a little strange, even in wizard terms.

"You're welcome," Minako grabbed a slice of bread and began to munch on it, the happy look on her face returning.

"How exactly are you going to help Harry kill You-Know-Who?" Ron asked, shuddering at even potentially saying Voldemort's name.

"You-know-poo?" Minako giggled, taking another bite. "That's the evil guy, right?" The three others blinked at her, wondering how she could be so clueless. He was practically threatening to kill 6 billion people, and she had no idea who he was.

"Yes, him," Harry was highly doubting that this girl could help. Minako let out a little giggle and then shoved her hand into the left pocket of her cloak. She pulled out a small orange thing, that looked very similar to a cell phone. She pressed a crimson colored button on the cell phone and then a lot of smoke began to fill the small kitchen.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron screamed, grabbing for his wand, trying to see through the smoke.

Eventually it cleared and revealed three other girls into the room. One was dressed in a priestess robe, the other was in a nurse's outfit, and the last was dressed in pajamas with a toothbrush stuck in her mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MINAKO?" the priestess yelled, clobbering the blond girl over the head. "WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

"Bu-but-but," Minako began to whimper and her eyes watered as she gave the priestess a sad look. "I-I…I didn't know what to do… Mako was supposed to go… not me… I'm bad a being serious!"

"No kidding," the priestess mumbled sarcastically.

The girl in the nurse's outfit turned to the three 7th year Hogwarts students, and gave them a small smile. "Hello, I'm Ami. I believe you received my letter."

"Yes," Hermione answered, sticking her hand out to shake it with the blue-haired girl. The teen returned the handshake and they both smiled at each other.

"Is this like a smart people moment?" Ron and Minako said at the same time, blinking. They both looked at each other, then back at Hermione and Ami and then burst out into fits of laughter.

"Morons. I'm surrounded by idiots," Rei sighed, as Makoto patted her on the back.

"It's okay Rei-chan. Maybe if we shove a sock in Minako's mouth, she'll be quiet. It worked last time," Makoto tried to comfort her friend, but instead burst out laughing. "I can't believe it took her five minutes to figure out that all she needed to do was spit out the sock."

Minako blushed, as Ron, Rei and Makoto began snickering. Hermione and Ami were too busy with their 'smart people conversation', and Harry was in deep thought.

"Er… why are you all so young?" He blurted out, not really caring if the question sounded utterly strange.

"Um…" Rei tried to find the right words.

"Oh… that's simple!" Minako shouted, happy that she knew the answer to an important question. "Because we're dead!"

"WHAAAAA?" Ron asked, wondering if now was the time to start laughing, or if she was some weird ghost… weird pretty ghost… See-through ghost.

"Well not anymore!" Minako said, waving her right hand around, as if to tell them not to worry. "Reincarnation! Big word, right? Yep!" Harry, Hermione and Ron couldn't help but gape at the stupidity… or insanity of the girl.

"Sadly… she's not lying," Makoto giggled.


End file.
